dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Stationery Voyagers: Final Hope
Stationery Voyagers: Final Hope is both a canceled proposed book franchise and a canceled TV series premise by Dozerfleet Comics, and was a proposed sequel to the original Stationery Voyagers series set about 60 years after the original. Plot Humbidial, the meek current stand-in ruler of the Yehtzig Pirate League gets lucky when his men are able to infiltrate the Planets Together Group and poison it with Yehtzig Globalist ideology. The organization that once was put in place to prevent a demonic one-universe state starts turning into the very agent most responsible for doing that. However, Humbidial decides he isn't cut out to be the chosen leader of Lorkush to overthrow Minshus and redefine Heaven. He does, however, perform a successful excavation of Grefundle's cave. Astrabolo is recovered, and he immediately resumes control of the YPL. One of Astrabolo's first orders of business was to order that Port Metaball have five atomic bombs dropped on it simultaneously. Astrabolo quickly seizes aggressive control over the PTG, converting it into the GUG. The institution of marriage is outlawed. Minshanism is banned. Minshans and all who resist Astrabolo's aggressive takeover are hunted down on every single world for extinction, without rest and without mercy. He begin to employ specific execution tactics for prisoners. He longs for the power to destroy entire cities at a time without using nuclear bombs. However, the kind of death ray he desires, the Hornet-Knob Cannon, has been destroyed. The blueprints for its construction were separated into four containers, each shaped like different parts of a hornet's body. Each part was hidden somewhere on one of the Inktacto system worlds other than Neothode. Meanwhile, the entire planet of Markerterion has chosen to rebel against this new order. It starts taking in exiles from all the other worlds who fleet Astrabolo's tyranny. This causes Astrabolo to vow that he will destroy every place of sanctuary on Markerterion when the time comes. The "Excavators" program forms on Markerterion for the sole purpose of seeking out exiles and bringing them to safety. A few allies of theirs stay behind to assist in that goal. One of those who stays behind is Sylvia Grady, the young wife of a Mosquatlon named Ryan Grady and also the younger sister of the deceased Cindy Martius. From the Whiscoblee tribe comes Vaneesa Abiyoti, a young mother who is engaged to the Excavators worker Don Throndo. Meanwhile, an intern at the GUG named Laura Herrante begins having doubts about wanting to work for the agency. They insist she go out and find someone to lose her virginity to, but she doesn't feel ready. Vaneesa is eventually captured and beheaded. However, it's discovered that she was the former designated Crimson Owl. Due to having had a child with Don, Vaneesa lost that protection. However, the protection was then given to Laura. Laura is guillotined as punishment for refusing to be completely loyal to her company, and for having Minshan sympathies. She awakens to find herself in a forest on the island near Mt. Antellio, an active volcano on Markerterion and also the home base of operations of the Wizard Wilter. It turns out that Wilter has been working with Balontir, a part of Astrabolo's crew, in order to maintain favor from both. Balontir has found away to use Wilter's magic to give himself a corrupted form of Crimson Owl protection, so that he can only be killed permanently by a train. Balontir has meanwhile become the archenemy of Philden "Philidrio" Roberts, a black Thick Non-Alcohol-Scented Marker whose entirely home and family were burned to the ground. The Liberty Effort begins advertising that a new group will be formed from the Excavators-45 division, a group that will seek out the Blue Hornet components with Hornet-Knob Cannon instructions inside, so that those blueprints can be kept from falling into Astrabolo's phantomars. The new group of relic hunters will be dubbed the "Final Hope Voyagers." After losing his entire family in the fire, Philidrio determines to join the new Voyager team. Waiting for him in Terriq Herrin, a blue Pencil and one of several survivors from Statios after its greatest city was quintuple-nuked. After being shot on the subway, Philidrio is given his Mechanical Pencil body by his long-time crush and childhood friend Verdega "Verdegal" Lanchez. She met him on the subway after many years of them being apart. When she was attacked and raped by some of Astrabolo's men on her family's vineyard, her parents thought she was making it up to get attention. She ran away when nobody would take her seriously. Reunited with Philidrio, she agrees with him that they need to join the Final Hope Voyager crew. A series of complicated events lead them to form their crew along with Laura and Kelday, a lonely poet. Maralene "Molly" Liechtish, the grand-niece of Liquidon Ethereteel, also joins their mission. In addition to helping out the rebellion and securing the Hornet-Knob's blueprints away from Astrabolo, the Final Hope crew must deal with Astrabolo's minions Balontir and Tempest. Things grow even more complicated when it is revealed that Preamble has returned - along with Melchar and Alhox! Minshus' return is rumored as possibly something that could happen in a matter of days, and the Final Hope Voyagers have a lot of work to do from the Bindaf 4000. Characters Voyagers * Philden "Philidrio" Roberts: A black Thin-Non-Alcohol-Scented Marker whose entire family was killed in a fire by Balontir. He decides to enlist in the Voyager program due to having no sense of hope for his life afterward. Alas, he finds himself on a subway train alongside Verdegal. When they are attack in the subway by thugs, he gets shot. Verdegal pays the price for him to be mechanized. * Laura Herrante: The new Crimson Owl-designate. She cannot die permanently, unless she loses her virginity. Whenever she is killed, a new body for her regenerates elsewhere. She was initially an office intern for a GUG office, but had an epiphany that her working for them was wrong. She was first executed for refusing to sleep with her boyfriend, and then found her way into the Voyager program. She uses her multiple respawns to buy her other teammates time to fulfill their duties in recovering the Hornet Knob blueprints. * Kelday: A blue Metallic Gel Pen who until joining the Voyagers, was also leading a monastic lifestyle. He serves as a sort of second moral compass and backup chaplain when Terriq cannot fulfill those duties. * Verdega "Verdegal" Lanchez: The granddaughter of Monigo Lanchez, an ally of the original Voyagers. When she is raped in her family's own vineyards by a stranger, nobody believes her story. So she runs away to join the Voyager program. Her instincts prove true, as her family and estate are soon after destroyed by Astrabolo's forces. She is a sultry-but-slightly-bitter green Thin Non-Alcohol-Scented Marker. * Maralene "Molly" Leichtish: The grand-niece of Liquidon Ethereteel, who has the same Mikloche abilities. She has to learn to master them to become a powerful Whiteout and Mikloche warrior. * Terriq Herrin: A navy blue Pencil and the ship technician and chaplain. Allies * Don Throndo: Agent for the Liberty Effort and the Excavators program. He was exiled from Mantith, but still leads missions to help other exiles flee to Markerterion and avoid Astrabolo's tyranny. * Vaneesa Abiyoti: A member of Excavators-45 that was to become a Final Hope Voyager. However, she is captured and beheaded inside of Mt. Antellio, with Astrabolo making the video of her execution public. She was also the original to have the Crimson Owl protection. Upon her death, it was given to Laura Herrante - who was still a virgin, unlike Vaneesa. * Sylvia Grady: The grown-up Sylvia Martius. She has married fellow Mosquatlon Ryan Grady, and works with other Mosquatlons and Aviatets to lead an exodus to Markerterion for all those fleeing Astrabolo's tyranny. * Ryan Grady: Sylvia's new husband. * Stella-Marie Jenkins: A slightly-matured Mechanical Pencil, who has been allowed a new body to reflect her more-mature form. She was a small child when the original Voyagers were on Statios. However, she's only been allowed to age-progress about 30 years in spite being over 67 years old. When Verdegal decides against a relationship with Philidrio, Stella-Marie becomes his new love interest. She has taken to a habit of playing jazz piano. * Marsty: A former agent of Astrabolo's who deserts the GUG and defects to the Liberty Effort. He was the one sent to attack Verdegal at the Lanchez Estate vineyards, but ends up falling in love with her after she forgives him. * Richard "Cybomec" Ribando: An ally of the Voyagers, and one of the original Bindaf 3000 crew members. He is the second to possess a Cybomec Mecanical Pencil body. * Harvey "Caloride" Leadfort: Leader of the Caloric Voyagers, who went missing for many years. He is a Mechanical Pencil that can shoot flames out his back when spinning around, and bears a "Spirit Flame of the Trimalus" decal on his chest. * Alhox: The former emperor of Markerterion. He must help the Voyagers re-imprison Melchar inside the Muellex after Astrabolo arrogantly frees both of them. Villains * Astrabolo: The evil overlord Ooze Pen who has taken over the Planets Together Group and repurposed it as the Grapharino Universal Government. He is furious that he was trapped in a mini-muellexic prison for 60 years, thus denying him the opportunity to personally dispose of his archenemy Liquidon Ethereteel. He destroys Port Metaball with five simultaneous droppings of nuclear bombs, to drive home his revenge on Statios for the fact that the original Voyagers came from there. He has vowed to hunt and eradicate Mishanism across the universe, in an effort to kill God and place the demon Lorkush on the divine throne. He is completely evil, insane, and has no sense of humor. * Humbidial: A Down-Pen who helped retrieve Astrabolo. He becomes the right-phantomar man for Astrabolo for a time, but his weak and meek nature irritate Astrabolo. * Balontir: A GUG agent who has consumed a perversion of the Crimson Owl protection for himself, and can only be killed permanently if hit by a train. He uses his otherwise infinite respawns to become a constant thorn in the side to the Final Hope Voyagers. His voice mannerisms are inspired by those of Agent Smith from The Matrix. He has made it his mission in life to fight to the death with Philidrio, and see who dies for real first. He enjoys the challenge, since both have very special conditions keeping them from dying permanently. * Wizard Wilter: A member of the Dark Wanderer's order of wizards. He tries to get in good with Astrabolo, and also considers Balontir as a possible apprentice. His base is located near Mt. Antellio, an active volcano. * Tempest: Named due to his ability to blow hot steam at his enemies. This Down-Pen is a "tempest in a teapot," a loose cannon who takes after Astrabolo himself. He eventually becomes Astrabolo's new right-phantomar man, after Humbidial is ruled unworthy. * Preamble: The deranged, unstable Clandish Consto who was the first occupant of a Cybomec body. His release from the Haragad Cavity spells that Judgment Day is approaching. In fulfillment of the Lightning Zebra prophecy, he ends up batting Ribando, Philidrio, and Caloride inside a space station. * Melchar: The former king of Drizad, and an extremely evil Drismabon. He is the former bearer of the Chameleon Amulet, which allowed him to assume the form of the Mystery Wanderer. Astrabolo, believing he now has the resources to control the evil beast, arrogantly releases him from the Muellex. Melchar very quickly turns against Astrabolo, and then tries to lead a mutiny within Astrabolo's ranks. However, he fails when he underestimates Yehtzigs' loyalty. He all-the-same easily mops the floor with Astrabolo and company, until Alhox battles him. It takes the Voyagers and Alhox to trap Melchar back in the Muellex - at the expense that Alhox must also trap himself in there. Development In 2001, a sequel series was first proposed for Stationery Voyagers long before the main show's concept was even all figured out. The initial pitch was going to be Stationery Voyagers: Enforcement Squad, with the Voyagers having been re-purposed by the PTG as a sort of police force. Astrabolo's return and transformation of the PTG into the GUG was going to result in the Voyagers being ousted from their own program and becoming rebels. Vaneesa was originally going to be a full-time Voyager in a yellow suit rather than a red one. She was also going to be the first human Voyager in history. She would live in this version long enough to marry Don Throndo as planned. In April of 2004, the series was dramatically revised to have Laura Herrante in a red suit become the first human Voyager. The Bindaf 4000 remained a green (and slower) version of the Bindaf 3000. The twins Eric and Rhyblon were replaced with a monk named Kelday. The series has remained shelved essentially ever since its revision in 2004. See also * Final Hope Voyagers * Astrabolo * Stationery Voyagers * Stationery Voyagers: Caloric Attitudes * Lightning Zebra Legend Category: Stationery Voyagers: Final Hope Category: Projects from 2004 Category: Canceled projects